Lt. Volkov
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * General Hammond New Contact(s) * Lt. Col. Flynn Information Expedition Commando Though much of Lieutenant Quinn Volkov's military history remains classified for national security reasons, what little is known is quite impressive with over a dozen commendations for valor above and beyond the call of duty. It's also known the Lt. Volkov has often worked against superhuman and supernatural threats to world peace, and that he has worked with Brigadier General Hammond on several occasions. When General Hammond requested him for the UN Expeditionary Force, it's rumored that he threatened to resign if he wasn't allowed to take the assignment. Whether this is due to his belief in the potential threat of the Shadow Shard or his friendship with General Hammond is also unknown. Initial Contact Store * Inspirations * * * * * * * * * * Missions Briefing One of the patrols has gone missing. We thought it might have been the Rularuu, but scouts investigating the scene found shells from Nemesis Army weapons, and tracked a Nemesis patrol back to where we think those men are being held. Those men need to be rescued before the Nemesis Army decide they've outlived their usefulness. You may have as little as 45 minutes to save those men's lives You're the best chance those men have, Hero. Your sole objective will be to locate and liberate them from the Nemesis Army. Keep the time in mind, there won't be much margin for error. According to what little information you have, the captive men are being held in this base. You only hope you're not too late. Enemies Debriefing That's 3 men who wouldn't have lived to see another day if it hadn't been for you. Mission Briefing A patrol's gone missing, and we were able to confirm that the Nemesis Army has captured them. My rangers have tracked a Nemesis patrol back to where we think those men are being held, but the defenses were too strong to take ourselves. Those men need to be rescued before the Nemesis decide they've outlived their usefulness. You may have as little as 60 minutes to save those men's lives. Enemies Debriefing You saved the lives of some good men today. I hate to think of what would have happened to those guys without you. Mission Briefing There's been a serious incident. A large patrol has been captured by the Nemesis Army, and are being held in a large Nemesis facility. The Nemesis Army will start questioning those men soon, and when they're done with that those soldiers won't have long to live. If you can't rescue the missing patrol, I doubt they'll survive for long. You'll have maybe 90 minutes to save all 8 men. Your sole objective will be to locate and liberate those men from the Nemesis Army. I suggest that you may wish to bring allies along, however. This could be very dangerous, and you won't have much time at all. Enemies Debriefing You've got a knack for saving lives, and I'm glad for the ones you saved today. I'm sure we'll need more help before too long, though. It's dangerous out there. External Links * Category:Shadow Shard Contacts